


The Kessel Run

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: Adventurers, Scoundrels & Rogues [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are posing as spice smugglers.</p>
<p>Disclaimer:<br/>I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing But Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Benedict's comments about how as a young boy he wanted to be Han Solo, so that he could marry Princess Leia.

***

A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

MILLENIUM FALCON - COCKPIT

Sherlock Holmes stormed into the relative sanctuary of the cockpit and slung himself into the pilot’s seat, where he sat glaring at nothing in particular. By the time his friend and colleague John Watson had joined him, he was in full sulk mode.

They were on a case that had required them to go undercover as smugglers, Captain Will Scott and his First Mate, Hamish Turner. From the moment they’d accepted the assignment it appeared that the whole bloody galaxy was determined to do everything in its power to confound and annoy him.

His attire was a case in point.

It consisted of a simple, cream-coloured long sleeved shirt made of a cheap, scratchy material, while the black sleeveless jacket was made of a course, heavy fabric. They were at least practical, and enhanced the image that he was a smuggler down on his luck, the type willing to take on unsavoury, if somewhat dangerous jobs as long as they paid well.

But then there were the trousers…

They were brown, with yellow stitching that ran the length of the seam down both legs, extremely tight fitting and made of a material that seemed determined to cling suggestively to certain parts of his anatomy. While around his waist and the upper thigh of his right leg was strapped a holster that only further enhanced the emphasis on these particular attributes. Knee-high black boots completed his ensemble. 

Sherlock was by no means ashamed of his figure, and was not above using it with a little charm to get anything he needed. But his current dress code had led to a number of embarrassing incidents with certain females, both humanoid and alien who inhabited the Outer Rim Systems that he and John found themselves having to frequent.

He shuddered just thinking about it.

Then there was the ship they’d…acquired.

It had been clear just from looking at the state of the YT-1300 Freighter that it wasn’t worth the credits being asked for it. But they were desperate to get their investigation underway.

Sure enough as soon as they’d left the saleyard things had started to go wrong. The hyperdrive motivator was constantly malfunctioning. Not an advantage if you needed to make a speedy exit.

It was clear they’d been swindled. They’d been blindsided by the sales pitch, the reputation this particular freighter had apparently gained over the years.

“It made the Kessel Run in less than 12 par-secs…” Sherlock quoted the salesmen under his breath before snorting in disgust, annoyed with himself that they’d been so easily taken in. 

“Might I remind you,” John broke through his brooding thoughts. “The salesmen also referred to it as ‘the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy’. So it wasn’t like we weren’t warned….”

Truth be told, his outfit and the ship were not the true source of Sherlock’s current bad mood.

And both he and John knew it.

Sherlock was in a strop because of their passengers whom they’d been forced to reluctantly rescue from their stranded vessel.

“They’re bad luck,” Sherlock sniped defensively, scowling when John openly laughed at him.

“All this,” John chortled, indicating Sherlock and his current foul temper. “Because they’re female!”

***


	2. Damsels in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

TANTIVE IV – 2 HOURS EARLIER

The galactic cruiser floated aimlessly, adrift in space.

The captain they’d hired had clearly been made a better offer, or more likely through a combination of fear and intimidation been forced to betray them.

As soon as they’d come out of lightspeed, the Captain and his crew had abandoned ship. Before doing so, they had compromised the ships operating systems, leaving all instruments completely inoperable. Their sabotage was complete when they jettisoned all the escape pods, not just the ones they’d commandeered.

That left the two female passengers stranded.

Molly Hooper was a member of the Rebel Alliance. She gazed at the myriad of stars that twinkled all around them, at any moment she expected to see through the view-screen the ominous vision of an Imperial Star Destroyer bearing down on them.

When that happened, she knew the game would be up, and she would have failed in her mission.

From the bowels of the ship came a muffled request. “Could you pass me the hydro-spanner?”

When no response came, and the required instrument was not given, grumbling could be heard and then the face of a young woman with short blonde hair appeared in the opening in the floor. Looking around she spotted her companion. “Molly did you hear me? I need the hydro-spanner.”

Molly instantly rushed to the toolbox and after a quick search found the requested item which she promptly brought over. “How bad is it?” she asked, though she had a bad feeling she knew what Mary’s response would be.

She didn’t disappoint. “I’d like to say we’ve been in tougher situations than this. But I would be lying,” she replied before disappearing back down the way she’d come.

*

An hour later it was clear the sabotage performed had been absolute. It would take a complete overhaul from trained technicians to get the ship up and running.

The two women sat dejectedly in the cockpit.

“How long before you think they’ll arrive?” Molly asked. It was clear that it was now more a case of when rather than if.

“Not long,” Mary admitted, handing Molly a blaster. “But I refuse to go down without a fight.”

At that moment a proximity alarm went off, both women exchanged knowing looks. This was it.

But when the ship emerged back into real space, it wasn’t what they were expecting.

*

After the YT-1300 Freighter manoeuvred alongside, a maintenance docking clamp securely locked the two ships together. Access between the two ships was now possible.

Molly and Mary waited anxiously, their blasters drawn as the exterior door lock opened.

What was revealed had Molly catching her breath. The tall man standing before her had a head of messy dark curls, blue/green eyes she could willingly lose herself in, chiselled cheekbones and delectable cupid bow lips. His body was slender, but it was clear from the way his shirt was stretched to bursting that the chest was well defined, muscular…

She was rudely brought back to the present when the man snapped impatiently. “If you could possibly refrain from stripping me naked with your eyes long enough to hurry aboard. We’re in a bit of a rush.” 

***

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Kudos and Comments most welcome.


End file.
